Paradise
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Parting is all we know of Heaven and all we need of Hell. KurtxWanda.
1. Lost

Paradise

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. With a new X-Men show on, Wanda-related goodness must exist. R/R.

His entire body aches even as he opens his eyes. This action alone is laborious and standing up is even worse. Kurt Wagner can't fully remember what happened. He was almost unconscious when he made it to the mansion but he's no longer groggy enough to forget where he now resides. Genosha. Specifically, one of the holding cells for the mutants of Genosha who refuse to follow the letter of Magneto's law.

Nightcrawler's eyes shift to the green, glowing bars of his cell. His acrobatics won't really help him in this predicament even if he could move with all the grace and agility he normally can. He surmises that the energy in the bars cancel out his mutant abilities and a quick, failed attempt at teleportation confirms this theory. Kurt lets the weight of his situation sink into his mind for a moment and realizes that he will unfortunately be here for a very long time. He remembers meeting Logan at the mansion but that was most likely a ruse by Magneto and the X-Men still suspect he's still in Genosha of his own free will. Kurt rules out the hope of a rescue mission as he weakly falls against the bed provided for him in his cell. He wonders if he will get a meal or if the hospitality he saw during his tour was a complete lie rather than half of one. He soon realizes after a quick visual sweep of the room that he can't even tell what time of day it is. Given Magneto's history, Kurt suspects the Master of Magnetism knows exactly what it takes to break someone and an accurate assessment of time isn't a luxury he will be able to afford during his stay here.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. I was growing concerned." Kurt sees her standing in front of his cell and he wonders if the kindness Wanda showed him earlier during his stay was manufactured along with almost everything else in this paradise that is nothing but a lie.

"I should have known your father wouldn't let me go so easily," he admits as he gives her a sad smile, "I wouldn't have thought you could be a part of something like this, Wanda."

"I never wanted this to happen to you, Kurt," assures Wanda, "You would have been safe if you had just . . ."

"Believed in the lie?" asks Kurt as he tries to finish her sentence for her, "Believed that this place is a paradise when it's nothing more than a dictatorship?" Her eyes turn away from his so he can't see how much his words hurt her. Wanda knows her father is a good man, a principled man with a grand vision for the world and the iron will to see it through. Wanda knows her father is right because he's created this place, this paradise where there is no hunger or violence. In Genosha, Wanda is free of the chaos that has plagued her all her life.

"I have seen to it that you will not be treated with malice," states Wanda as she holds something out to him, "I will make personally sure that you are fed. You won't be released until my father is sure you won't try to contact the X-Men."

"You trust him?" asks Kurt skeptically.

"He's my father," replies Wanda as she waves the book at him, "Something to take your mind off things." A crimson-colored glow envelops the book as Wanda tosses it at the bars of Kurt's cell. The object unexpectedly makes its way through the bars and lands in Kurt's hands. The man called Nightcrawler turns the book over his hands and reads the title.

"Thomas Aquinas," realizes Kurt, "Jean did always say I was easy to shop for."

"Humanity is not without its redeeming points," admits Wanda with a tiny smile, "I happen to prefer the Romantics but I had a feeling you would enjoy something a little more . . . hopeful."

"I'm pleased to see your kindness wasn't also a show for my benefit," declares Kurt as he looks back at Wanda, "You could free me with your powers, Wanda. The X-Men would be more than happy to take you in should you choose to run with me."

"I can't betray my father, Kurt," decides Wanda, "The shame I would bring our family by siding with you and the X-Men is too much." Wanda is keenly aware of the way her father looks at her. Pietro has lost favor with Magneto and of the two sisters Wanda knows he favors her over Lorna. Magneto has pinned all his hopes on Wanda and it would break what's left of his heart if she betrayed him. Even though she's aware of how wrong this perfect society is in Genosha, Wanda has to stay by her father's side because she loves her father too much to stop believing in him.

"I know about that," assures Kurt, "Though my appearance made for a great performance as an acrobat, I was hated for what I was. I thought I had brought ruin to my family but I've learned you shouldn't be ashamed of who or what you are. You're too good for this place, Wanda. You're too kind and decent a person to turn a blind eye to this fascism all in the name of your love for your father."

"You would follow your professor to the gates of Hell just as I would follow my father there," reminds Wanda as she turns away from him, "Goodbye, Kurt. I'll be back with another book." Kurt moves to stop her but pulls his hand away before it can connect with the bars of his cell. He wants to take her away from all this madness, away from war and chaos and death. Genosha isn't the paradise Magneto wants it to be but Kurt knows that any place where he and Wanda are together is good enough for him.

"Please think about it," offers Kurt. Wanda makes no promises as she turns and gives him one last forlorn look before she retreats into the darkness and leaves Kurt with his book. He sighs and returns to his bed, opening up the tome with great care and reverence. He uses the glow of the bars as his light source and faintly smiles at the message written on the inside cover for him and him alone to read.

_You aren't the only one trapped in this place, Kurt. Perhaps one day we will both be free of this insanity._

"That would be paradise, Wanda," whispers Kurt as he fondly runs his fingers over the words. He smiles once again as he turns the page and begins to read. In the bedroom fit for a queen, the Scarlet Witch marks the date on her calendar and begins counting the days until she's allowed to see him again. It's only a small piece of Heaven but both of them are happy to have it.


	2. Found

Paradise (Part Two)

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Now that I've seen all of season one I decided doing a follow-up would be a good idea. R/R.

He misses the sprawling monument to beauty that Genosha once was or at least what it once was on the outside. Though the island has now seen better days of glory, Kurt Wagner wonders if its best days are still to come now that it's seemingly in the hands of a more beneficent ruler than Magneto. He hopes so but his time with the X-Men, and specifically his previous experience in Genosha, has left him suspicious of things that look too good to be true.

"You heard I was coming?" asks Kurt, noting that former members of Magneto's personal guard flank him not in an attack position but rather in the manner knights would behave to a foreign ambassador visiting royalty. Though he's only met her a handful of times, Kurt would readily describe Wanda as royalty at least in his eyes.

"Such hospitality is all we can afford to foreign dignitaries these days," admits Wanda, gesturing to the dilapidation of the palace. Both of them know that Kurt's purpose here is to assess Genosha's recovery process since the Sentinel attack and get an idea of its political landscape. With a new threat looming on the horizon, the X-Men want all the allies they can afford. Surprisingly, both Logan and Scott agreed on this matter so Kurt volunteered for the assignment. He tells himself that seeing Wanda again is a nice bonus but he knows better.

"Hospitality that is appreciated," assures Kurt, taking Wanda's hand and gently kissing it much to her embarrassment. She enjoys the gesture, perhaps more than she lets on. After months of only living like a queen, Wanda enjoys actually being treated like one for a change. She takes pleasure from such small gestures but she knows that there is a difference between a governor and a ruler. She will not be a tyrant like her father.

"You may leave," orders Wanda, her attention turned to those who served her father and now have pledged their loyalty to her, "I'm sure my sister needs help with the reconstruction." She reflects upon the struggles she has faced as leader already and those that will surely come. Senyaka was expelled for a failed assassination attempt. As punishment, he and any who conspired with him were exiled to Genosha's outlands where they wouldn't do any harm to the rest of its citizens. Wanda understands that occasional shows of force are necessary but she will not imprison or execute fellow mutants. Again, she refuses to be her father.

"You trust them?" inquires Kurt, following Wanda as she walks over to a large window from which they can view Genosha.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," reminds Wanda, "I assume your X-Men want to know about our progress here. I'm pleased to say it's going rather well actually. Everyone's eager to help out and, surprisingly, Lorna's been coordinating all the rebuilding while I deal with politics."

"Logan and Scott will be pleased to hear it," replies Kurt, "Both of them are concerned about things here with Magneto gone. I told them you would be a fine ruler."

"Not a ruler," corrects Wanda quickly, "Mutants came here to escape tyranny and persecution. I want Genosha to be a free, democratic land where they can live in peace. I will govern but I won't rule."

"My apologies then," pardons Kurt, "I'm pleased to hear that, Wanda, but answer something for me. What became of Magneto?"

"I don't know where Blink teleported him and my brother," admits Wanda, frowning slightly at the thought of Pietro's decision to side with their father. She always knew he desperately wanted Magneto's approval but Wanda never thought her brother would be so starved for attention and affection that he would still cling to him instead of join her and help her rebuild this country.

"The X-Men are worried he might try to retake Genosha," offers Kurt.

"Pietro is welcome on these shores any time he chooses," states Wanda, "My father, however, will never step foot on this land while I draw breath. I made that abundantly clear to both of them."

"I take it getting on your bad side isn't something I want to do," notes Kurt with a small grin.

"I'm sorry," apologizes Wanda, "It's just that I finally see how callous my father really is and it angers me. It took meeting you to show me there's a better way. Thank you for that, Kurt." His fingers unconsciously twitch as hers brush against them but neither of them shy away from the touch. Wanda smoothly entwines her fingers with his and both of them smile at how right it feels.

"Not necessary," declares Kurt, "You're a good person, Wanda. I wouldn't want anyone in charge of this country but you."

"How long do you plan to stay?" inquires Wanda.

"Only a few days," answers Kurt, "I'm needed back with the team as soon as possible." The look of dejection on Wanda's face hurts Kurt more than anything a Sentinel or a super-villain could do. He knows what she wants but his heart lies with his friends and teammates more than it does with her. Time may change that but not as quickly as she wants.

"I thought perhaps you would stay," explains Wanda sadly, "I thought perhaps you'd make your home here . . . with me."

"_Nein_," declines Kurt sadly, cupping Wanda's chin with his free hand and then softly kissing her on the cheek, "I must stand with the X-Men and face down whatever this new danger is. One day though, I'll make Genosha my home. Will you be here when that day comes?"

"Of course," promises Wanda, "Would you like a tour of paradise, Kurt?"

"Nothing would please me more," answers Kurt with a graceful bow, "Lead the way." Wanda takes his hand in hers again and they move to exit the room. One day, their paradise will be a reality instead of a fantasy but until that day both of them are content with whatever time they have together.


End file.
